Hope-Bringer
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: A Harry from an alternate timeline went back in time to save his parents. In the end he gave his life to end Voldemort's. Lily and James honored the alternate Harry's dying wish and moved to central city. Where he befriends and falls in love with the fully orphaned Barry Allen. Being edited and soon replaced.
1. Temporal Sacrifices

**Warnings and Notices**

* * *

 **I am going to start with a simple fact. That fact is that I do not own any rights pertaining to the Universe of JK Rowling's Wizarding World, the Flash/Arrow Multiverse, or the DC Multiverse. All I can claim is the idea for this story. Which I write as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. Also if you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. Now onto a different topic. I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories so if can.**

* * *

 **Story Notes**

* * *

 **Despite this chapter being time travel centric. I will not be having the main timeline Harry use time travel to change things. However on occasions he will send himself cryptic messages. So that he would be able to divert world ending disasters. Mainly by sending himself what I will be calling memory visions. Now in this story I wouldn't be making Barry an outright wizard. He would be technically a squib. Witch I will be important later on in the story. For now I am setting up this universe's timeline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Temporal Sacrifices**

* * *

My name is Preston Henry Potter, Harry to my friends and close family. And I am the second person to hold the title of Hope-Bringer. To understand how I came to have that title. You must know the story of the first Hope-Bringer. He was a projection from a timeline that could of been. To those who are reading this hidden message I will show you passages from his journal. That date from his early days in this timeline.

The runic array that Gideon provided worked like a charm. I have successfully gone back thirty years in time. The first thing I did when I got back. Was to make sure to visit the UK's Department of Mysteries time traveler unit. They managed to set me up with the right documentation. The future version had managed to broker a fair and proper retribution with the goblins.

Essentially the tribunal had found that the bank was liable for it's own damages. As they had illegally housed a soul anchor among other dark artifacts without correctly dealing with them. Nor alerting the correct authorities. So I now have a sealed scroll that allows me to gain absolute power over the goblin run bank. Which I plan on giving to my family. Once I have set up the automated systems.

I made a major scene at the bank. "By treaty edict. I demand that the goblin king come speak with me hear and now!" My voice rang out with such power. That every goblin was forced to stop what they are doing and make themselves present before their king.

"Who dears summon me. As non of the wizard-kin has gained the right in eons."

A tall man stood before me whom I stopped. "By tribunal edict. I clam absolute control over all goblin run banks and banish every goblin from this reality. So be now, no more." At that they vanished in gray smoke. I then broke the seal on the scroll and placed the unrated parchment on the floor at the center of the lobby. Which triggered the runic array detailed on it.

Hard light owl constructs flew out from the bank. Carrying packages for every living account holder. Telling them that they need to sign the new contract in their own blood to continue their account. It doesn't contain any wording that would make an honest costumer worry. As it states that the bank will keep records of all held currency in their account. Vaults are for item storage that the account holder wants to keep safe. However all undeclared dark artifacts will be disposed of at their expense. There is an option for the disposal of dark artifacts. There mainly for the Auror Corps. The entire lobby was then suddenly engulfed in brightly shining blue mist. Instilling magical ATMs. Changing how the volts work and setting up F.R.A.N.C.I.S. A powerful AI that I modeled off Gideon. It essentially makes sure everything in the magical financial sector is done right.

I moved to one of the private rooms and activate the hidden subroutines that contains Gideon. "Gideon can you print out a list of the locations of all Tom Riddle's Horcruxes and keep track of the financial records of all his known associates in this time period."

"Will do. Do you want me to start the paper work to transfer your ownership of the bank to your blood family."

"Can you set up my will so that the blood kin of my genetic reincarnation will inherit ownership of the bank. Also when I do kick the bucket. Make sure that Francis understands that this bank is never to be put on the stock market. Nor leave his and the bloodline of said's reincarnation control. On top of that can you make sure that his systems never get corrupted. As I will probably never see you again as this incarnation.

"Will do. Here is the list you asked for. Have a nice day Mystic Hope-Bringer and happy hunting." Gideon replied in farewell. For the next five years. I brought irrevocable evidence that can never be invalidated in the magical court of law. While finding and disposing of every Horcrux I found. Even going so far as revealing the entire prophecy to Voldemort. Then going to the Daily Prophet to reveal his real history. Which broke his reign of terror completely.

I had managed to meet my parents and get to know them extremely well. Even managing to be at the berth of the new me. By that point all I needed to do is lure Voldemort to a trap that would finish him off for good. The power of my sacrifice had been the final act that fractured the old version of the universe. In two new daughter universes. One where Voldemort and everything he had a hand in causing never existed. The other where he was still alive but was dealt with a projection of me coming back.

As I was lying on the ground dying. I created my final Photokinetic Constructs. One taking on a ghostly version of myself. Containing my entire life story. I sent it out to find a worthy muggle-born to write a tailored version of my story. The other took the form of an icy blue colored owl. That flew to my family to speak my final testimonial hope. It also has my Lantern pendent and power ring.

When I sent them out. I was reminded of my first vision. I saw this ending from the very beginning. It was what gave me the strength to form my first caporal Patronus. When I saved my godfather Sirius from a hounded Dementors. I could feel death approaching. Yet my timeline's Embodiment of Hope remained bound to me. Our bond remaining strong and intact. We asked this time's Adara Entity to join with us in merging with my new self. She agreed. So at the end of this life. I cried out. "Let there be Hope!" Which transformed my Body, Spirit, and Soul into blue energy and flying towards my new self and merging our souls together.


	2. New Genesis of the Hope-Bringer

**Warnings and Notices**

* * *

 **Reminder of the simple fact that I do not own any rights pertaining to the Universe of JK Rowling's Wizarding World, the Flash/Arrow Multiverse, or the DC Multiverse. All I can claim is the idea for this story. In which I write this story as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. If you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. As I am not holding you against your will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Genesis of the Hope-Bringer**

* * *

Now that you know the origin of the superhero known as the Hope-Bringer. You need to know how I became the Hope-Bringer. Well it all started with the final testimonial hope of the original Hope-Bringer. In it he begged my parents to move to central city and home school me in control over my magic. Allowing me to attend the same schools as my best friend and hidden crush Barry Allen. Now tragedy struck the Allen family when Barry and I were eleven. His mother was killed by a Dark Speedster. My dad had managed to bring the man responsible to justice. But not before he struck again killing Barry's dad. This time by a different version of the same Dark Speedster. Leaving Joe West to continue raising Barry.

After graduating high school I went through the muggle Police Academy. While using my spear time to study for a triple mastery in Alchemy, DADA, and Warding. All these years. I unknowingly helped preserve the good side of the old timeline. As I had cultivated a heroic spirit within Barry. Despite knowing that justice for his parents had kinda won in the end. He yearned to fight for those who hadn't hadn't had at less the same luck as him. Giving him the desire to join the Police Force. But had to settle with studying to become a Forensic Scientist. I always covered for him when he went out looking for evidence of the impossible. Even going going out of my way to convince him that he work on it as the subject for his master's and doctoral theses. He is almost finished with his thesis for Masters in Forensic Science. He was asked to give a formal presentation on it as part of his final marking. Well that was kind put on hold after what happened the night of the particle accelerator explosion. Barry was with me in our home Alchemy Lab going over his presentation. When a freak storm rolled in and lighting came through the skylight and struck me. I had absorbed most of the lighting. During the absorption process however a bolt of electricity, that was supercharged by the Blue Light of Hope arched it's way to Barry. Throwing him across the lab to the liquid Alchemy reagents cabinet. Dosing him in magical chemicals and granting him his speedster powers. I had subconsciously sent out a cry for help.

When I awoke a week later. I found that Barry and I are in the magical wing of Central City General. Barry was still out of it. I did a quick scan to see how he is doing. He's in a stable condition but producing massive amounts of positive Speed Force Energy. I began coaxing his body to grow a biosynthetic energy crystal. To store his unused speedster energy. When he isn't actively using his speedster powers. At his active peak he will need to consume a few trucks load of extra energy. But now he doesn't have to do so if is able to slow down and stock pile some energy. I noticed that he has some active magi genes. That I swore were dormant before the incident.

When I got discharged from the hospital I suddenly felt myself being forcefully Misted to a private room in the Central City branch of Grengotts. A holographic woman was floating before me. "Hello Preston, my name is Gideon. I am an AI originally created by Barry Allen from a timeline that no longer exists. In this same timeline you had created Financial Regulatory Administration Network and Criminal Investigatory Systems. Francis for short and hidden me in the CIS section of his subroutines to deal with crimes within the financial sector. The reason I bought you hear is that Martin Stein and Ronald Raymond are in dire need of your help. At the time of particle accelerator explosion the experimental Firestorm Matrix transmuted them together. Making them the first conjoined Meta-human and will soon be living on the streets in a self imposed exile. They will need your help to split back in two. Which shouldn't be that difficult for you. If they are to become Firestorm again they will need a special device that I will give you the blueprints for. There is another thing I need to tell you. Your act of saving your Fiancé has fully awoken your dormant powers as the Mystic Hope-Bringer. I recommend unlocking your soul knowledge on control and proper use of them. For now I bid you farewell." At that she disappeared leaving behind the needed technical documents to build a quantum splicer. I Misted home to meditate. It took me a fair while but it was worth it. It allowed me to learn everything about my powers. If only I could get the entire planet to follow the one true faith. As so many things would open up for me. I could feel follow bearers of the Blue Light of Hope and a pair of Oans approach the solar system. I can tell by their auras that the Oans aren't the typical emotionless Guardians. But carry the Blue Light of Hope within them.

I projected my image to them. So that we could have a private talk. "Guardians of Hope, why have you taken so long to come find me? I know that my powers have been dormant for quite some time. But you could of traced me from the moment you started laying down the foundations of the Blue Lanterns. On the subject of your Lanterns. Now that I have had the chance to properly assess them. I am able to tell that you have missed a few things within the creation of the architecture for the Blue Lantern Power Ring. Not to worry you have made an extremely decent attempt. Especially when talking into account that you are fairly new to the other emotions of the spectrum."

"My apologies Hope-Bringer. My name is Ganthet. The reason that we have taken so long to find you. Was because we didn't know of your existence and only sensed your presence the moment your powers had fully awoken. What do you need to help fix the Power Rings?" I quickly showed them to the moon where I was physically waiting for them. Once there I created an atmospheric bubble. To allow the Blue Lanterns to survive without their rings. It didn't take long for me to fix them. I then prepared to merge the Central Blue Lantern Battery with the moon's core. The prep work was quickly done with my magic. So I Misted to collect central battery and bring it back. Installing it was marginally difficult but was done none the less. The moon began it's transformation from barren and inhospitable to being full of hope and able to bear life.


End file.
